


Jak w dym

by Hek



Series: Wojna i magobohema [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, I wojna z Voldemortem, M/M, Raskolnikow, literatura zabija, magobohema, slash-nie-slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na biurku Christiana [...] na zupełnie pustym mahoniowym blacie, stał jeden tylko przedmiot: fotografia marszałka Rommla oprawna w grube, kryształowe szkło, bez ramek. W lewym górnym rogu wciśnięte było za nie zasuszone bladobłękitne, niemal przezroczyste, skrzydło ważki. Wspomnienie jakiejś chwili? może tylko myśl? ślad jakiego dawno zmarłego uczucia? Nie wiem. Nigdy mi o tym nie mówił, a ja nie pytałem.</p><p>Andrzej Kuśniewicz "Eroica"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak w dym

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucyinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/gifts).



Tuż po śniadaniu, na tablicy ogłoszeń zawisły Czerwone Stronice, czyli oficjalne, potwierdzone przez Ministerstwo, listy ofiar i osób zaginionych. Remus, paradoksalnie, poczuł ulgę, gdy je zobaczył. Od faktu dokonanego, czyli ogromnych płacht papieru, które już z daleka krzyczały soczystym drukiem, zdecydowanie gorsze było oczekiwanie – niepewność rozbijała nerwy na drobne kawałki, nie pozwalając normalnie funkcjonować.

Każdego ranka modlili się, żeby tablica była pusta, ale nieczęsto mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. Coraz rzadziej biegli na lekcje z lekkim sercem, martwiąc się tylko o niedoczytany artykuł, czy nieodrobioną pracę domową. Zazwyczaj rozchodzili się do klas w grobowym milczeniu. Droga z Wielkiej Sali do głównego hallu ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, krew pulsowała w skroniach, młodsi uczniowie często jawnie pochlipywali. Wszyscy bali się, że mogą znaleźć na Stronicach nazwiska swoich bliskich, a gdy znajdowali – świat zmieniał się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, chociaż słońce w dalszym ciągu wschodziło i zachodziło o ustalonych porach.

Tym razem Czerwone Stronice były wyjątkowo obszerne, tłum czytających zwiększał się z minuty na minutę. Rósł też chaos dźwięków, płacz mieszał się z przekleństwami, głośne dyskusje wybuchały i milkły, jakby ktoś podcinał im skrzydła. Remus chciał przeczekać te pierwsze chwile rozpaczy, ale Syriusz pociągnął go za sobą, torując łokciami drogę do celu.

Stanęli pod samą tablicą.

– Szlag by to! – syknął Black, gdy tylko ogarnął wzrokiem spis. – Zabiję tego drania!

– „W nocy, z czwartku na piątek... zmasowany atak...” – Remusowi zakręciło się w głowie. – Przecież to wbrew konwencji!

– A od kiedy to Riddle przestrzega konwencji, co? – wtrącił się jakiś wysoki Krukon, który obejmował ramieniem szlochającą koleżankę. – A czy Hitler przestrzegał umów? To się zawsze kończy zwyczajną rzezią. Dla nich nie istnieją żadne świętości!

– To nie może być prawda. – Lily Evans była nienaturalnie spokojna. – Po co mieliby napadać na szpital? Przecież to strefa neutralna! Poza tym śmierciożercy też korzystają z pomocy uzdrowicieli.

– Pokazówka – mruknął James. – Chcieli pokazać światu, że są zdolni do wszystkiego, że stoją ponad prawem. Merlinie, nawet personel wyrżnęli do nogi...

Syriusz był bardzo blady, oczy płonęły mu od gorączki. Wyglądał tak, jakby tylko cienka linia dzieliła go od szaleństwa, nie potrafił nawet włączyć się do dyskusji. Remus popatrzył na niego z niepokojem, a potem, gdy upewnił się, że na Stronicach nie figurują znajome nazwiska (ulga rozchodziła się po ciele jak ciepło alkoholu), zajął się odczytywaniem lakonicznej notatki dotyczącej przebiegu wydarzeń.

Wtedy zamarł. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, głosy zaczęły dochodzić jakby zza grubej zasłony. Odepchnął Jima, przedarł się przez tłum, i pobiegł na oślep, byle jak najdalej od ludzi.

Z trudem łapał oddech, miał wrażenie, że zaczyna się dusić.

Ocuciły go dopiero zimne kamienie posadzki i szum wody cieknącej z niedokręconych kranów. 

 

 

 

„Oddziałem, który zaatakował szpital św. Munga, dowodził Rudolf Lestrange.”

 

*

 

_Pachniało pomarańczowym tytoniem, ich ulubionym. Rudolf zaciągnął się z przyjemnością, a  dym na chwilę rozmazał jego rysy._

_– Z tą fajką wodną, to był dobry pomysł. Nie tylko dlatego, że mój – stwierdził, przekazując ustnik Remusowi. – Henry twierdzi, że klienci są zachwyceni, chociaż prawdopodobnie bardziej by się cieszyli, gdyby im dawać opium zamiast tytoniu. No cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego... Pamiętasz „Hrabiego Monte Christo”?_

_– Yhm – mruknął Remus, który szlifował zawzięcie jakiś wers, od czasu do czasu gryząc końcówkę ołówka._

_– Tam też mieli opium. Lubię to słowo: opiumopiumopium, samo brzmienie wprawia człowieka w dobry nastrój. Chociaż może i lepiej, że nie sprowadzili do Bunkierka tego specyfiku, bo musiałbym cię jeszcze bardziej zdeprawować. A to mogłoby się okazać groźne w skutkach..._

_– Hm? – Remus uniósł brew do góry._

_– ...dla mnie, rzecz jasna! I tak Bella suszy mi głowę, że zamiast kuć żelazo, to znaczy: walczyć o nowy porządek, szlajam się po knajpach i piję absynt w podejrzanym towarzystwie. Wyobrażasz sobie, co by było, gdybym do absyntu dołożył opium? Remus?_

_– Hmmm?_

_– Skończ wreszcie ten wiersz, bo zamierzam wciągnąć cię w wysublimowaną konwersację, a jak piszesz, to nie pijesz. A jak nie pijesz, to nie rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi, a to mnie deprymuje. Jak powiedziałby Cyceron..._

_– Odczep się od Cycerona – mruknął Remus, z rezygnacją odkładając notatnik. – I dolej absyntu. Ale uprzedzam – zastrzegł – że jak zaczniesz recytować „Eneidę” w oryginale, to wyjdę. Bardzo szybko i przez najbliższe drzwi._

_– Tu nie ma drzwi. – Lestrange uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ale rozumiem, co miałeś na myśli._

*

 

Postanowił, że już nigdy nie wstanie. Będzie leżał na tej posadzce do końca świata, poczeka na Armagedon, a potem po prostu rozpłynie się w niebycie, przy akompaniamencie diabelskich surm. Było mu zimno, kręgosłup dokuczał coraz bardziej, ale mimo to, nie zmienił postanowienia. To była naprawdę dobra podłoga. W naprawdę sympatycznej, pustej łazience. Szkoda, że nie mógł zamienić się w jeden z kamieni, albo wsiąknąć w szczelinę jak woda, której monotonne kapanie doprowadzało do obłędu. Zrobiłby to bez wahania. Dałby wiele, żeby chociaż na chwilę przestać myśleć.

To było do przewidzenia; wszystko można było przewidzieć i po prostu nie dać się wplątać. Bardzo dobrze poznał Rudolfa Lestrange’a, wiedział, czego się po nim spodziewać. A jednak przychodził na kolejne spotkania, prowadził dziwaczne dysputy, atmosfera magobohemy otumaniała go i przyciągała jak magnes. Nie! To przede wszystkim Rudolf go przyciągał, jego cięta inteligencja, kontrowersyjne poglądy i urok osobisty. To Rudolf sprawiał, że Remus miał wrażenie, że wszystko – absolutnie wszystko! – jest wykonalne. Wystarczyło tylko wyciągnąć rękę.

– Remus?

Nie wiedział, czy to sen, czy jawa, było mu to zresztą całkowicie obojętne. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że człowiek, którego uważał za przyjaciela, okazał się zwyczajnym mordercą, bardziej bolała świadomość własnej klęski. Już nigdy się nie podniosę, zostanę na tej podłodze do końca świata, poczekam na... To przeze mnie ci ludzie zginęli, gdybym był bardziej przekonujący, gdybym potrafił przemówić mu do rozsądku, nie doszłoby do masakry. Ja jestem winien, nie on. Ja!

Wielokrotnie rozmawiali na temat Raskolnikowa, nazwisko bohatera literackiego szybko zmieniło się w symbol. Być ponad prawem, ponad ludźmi, ponad sobą. Odrzucić wszystko, co mogłoby stanowić balast, wspomnienia, przyzwyczajenia, skrupuły...  _Wszystko_. Stanąć na szczycie wieży i z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem spoglądać na tłumy. 

– Remus, jesteś tam?

O Boże, co ja zrobiłem. Wybacz mi, Boże, w którego nie wierzę. Odpuść, bo ja nie umiem, nie chcę go potępić, musiałbym wtedy potępić sam siebie. A jeżeli to zrobię, już nigdy nie będę w stanie spojrzeć w lustro.

Zostanę tutaj, na tej dobrej, zimnej podłodze.

Na zawsze.

 

*

 

_„Nie mogę się z Tobą zobaczyć. Ani teraz, ani później. Tłumaczyłem Ci przecież, że moje postanowienia diabli wezmą, jeśli dam się zamknąć w klatce – chodzi o to, żeby odrzucić WSZYSTKO! I nie dlatego, że usłyszałem Głosy, nie, po prostu mam taki kaprys i już. Codziennie biegam, bibliotekę omijam szerokim łukiem, na absynt nie spojrzałem od trzech tygodni. Jutro idę na spotkanie z Voldemortem. Intryguje mnie ten człowiek, może dzięki niemu uda mi się zrealizować plan do końca i poczuć jak...”_

_– ...pachnie krew – szepnął Remus, bo znał list na pamięć. Złożył go szybko i wsunął do szuflady biurka, wiedział, że następnych listów nie będzie._

_Zacisnął wargi, nie zamierzał robić z siebie błazna._

_Gdy kilka dni później w pokoju pojawił się ktoś, kto bywał tu kiedyś częstym gościem, Remus nawet się nie odwrócił. Uporczywie patrzył w okno._

_– Wynoś się, Lestrange. – Doskonale panował nad swoim głosem. – I nie wracaj. Jestem jeszcze uczniem, ale zapewniam cię, że z zaklęciami bojowymi radzę sobie bardzo dobrze._

_– Nie wątpię – odparł tamten i teleportował się z cichym pstryknięciem. Nie mógł wrócić, nawet, gdyby chciał, ponieważ dom Lupinów został objęty programem ochronnym. A zresztą wkrótce zaczął się drugi semestr i Remus po raz ostatni pojechał do Hogwartu._

_Próbował zapomnieć._

*

 

Gdy Danny O’Neil, redaktor szkolnej gazetki i nieformalny członek magobohemy, podszedł do tablicy ogłoszeń, błyskawicznie zrozumiał, co się stało. Oczywiście nie zamierzał dzielić się swoimi spostrzeżeniami ani z Blackiem, ani z Potterem, którzy patrzyli na Ślizgonów z jawną nienawiścią; wolał działać sam. Szczególnie, że sprawa była delikatna i dotyczyła Remusa. A Danny bardzo lubił Remusa i chciał mu pomóc, oczywiście w miarę swoich skromnych możliwości.

– Szukajcie, gołąbeczki, szukajcie do usranej śmierci – mruknął pod nosem, bo Huncowoci faktycznie rozbiegli się po całym Hogwarcie, zaskoczeni dziwnym zachowaniem przyjaciela. – Nie pomoże wam nawet ta wasza zafajdana mapka!

Jeżeli Remus chciał być sam, to zawsze znalazł sposób, żeby zniknąć ludziom z oczu. Danny uważał, że to bardzo przydatna umiejętność, szczególnie, gdy ściga cię. powiedzmy, czterech osiłków żądających zwrotu pieniędzy za trefny alkohol. Remusa można było znaleźć tylko wtedy, gdy wiedziało się, gdzie szukać. A tak się składało, że Ślizgon wiedział, ponieważ Nieistniejąca Łazienka w lochach była także jedną z jego ulubionych kryjówek.

– Remus, na jaja Merlina, odezwij się, przecież wiem, że tam jesteś! – krzyknął, cokolwiek już zniecierpliwiony, ponieważ Lupin w dalszym ciągu nie dawał znaku życia. – Musisz mnie wpuścić, zostawiłem na sedesie paczkę skrętów, które zamierzam dzisiaj opchnąć za niezły szmal. Chcesz mnie puścić z torbami? Chłopie, odpalę ci działkę, ale otwórz wreszcie te cholerne drzwi!

Brak reakcji. Danny zaczynał się niepokoić, a przez to popadał w coraz większe rozdrażnienie. Zastanawiał się, do czego Lupin jest zdolny. I czy nie ma przypadkiem przy sobie jakiegoś ostrego narzędzia.

– Remus! – walnął pięściami w ścianę, za którą – jak podejrzewał – znajdowała się Nieistniejąca Łazienka, działająca na podobnej zasadzie, co Pokój Życzeń. Ale nie całkiem. Wyposażenie nie zmieniało się bowiem ani trochę, nawet, jeśli ktoś wymarzył sobie wannę w kształcie serca i dziewiętnaście półnagich hurys. Za to dla potencjalnego bimbrownika, szabrownika, tudzież samobójcy, miejsce to nadawało się wprost idealnie.

Danny westchnął i usiadł na podłodze, opierając się o ścianę. Usiłował skonstruować jakiś plan działania, ale nie bardzo mu szło, szczególnie, że emocje przyćmiewały rozum. Jasna cholera, w co ten Rudolf się wplątał? Przecież gardził Voldemortem, mówił, że to oszust i handlarzyna, śmiał się z żony, która znosiła do domu propagandowe broszury. Więc dlaczego w końcu dołączył do śmierciożerców? Chciał chronić brata, absynt padł mu na mózg, a może... a może stało się coś, o czym on, Danny, nie wiedział, a co całkowicie odmieniło poglądy Lestrange’a?

Nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież Rudolf Lestrange nie ma poglądów politycznych. To dekadent, bibliofil i doskonały prawnik. Człowiek na poziomie. Jak to możliwe, żeby tacy ludzie, tacy ludzie...

Zastygł, bo usłyszał krzyk, który ewidentnie dobiegał zza ściany. Zerwał się na równe nogi, ale niestety nie było drzwi, które dałoby się wyważyć.

– Remus! Otwórz, musimy porozmawiać! Słyszysz?

Tracił już nadzieję. I wtedy ściana nagle zaczęła się zmieniać.

 

*

 

_Był już trochę pijany, gdy dotarł do Bunkierka, ale nie omieszkał zamówić porcji absyntu, zapożyczając się przy tym u znajomego malarza. Widok Remusa i Rudolfa, którzy siedzieli przy niskim, arabskim stoliku, i w najlepsze kopcili fajkę wodną, bynajmniej go nie zdziwił. Wręcz przeciwnie. Danny bardziej zdziwiłby się, gdyby ich w Bunkierku nie zastał. Bywali tu przecież niemal codziennie, czasami w większym towarzystwie, częściej tylko we dwóch, dyskutując, lub milcząc, w zależności od nastroju._

_To była bardzo dziwna przyjaźń... oczywiście, o ile na przyjaźni się kończyło, bo tej pewności Danny nie miał. Rudolf wkrótce się żenił, a Remus spotykał się z pewną Puchonką, ale jedno nie wykluczało drugiego. Przynajmniej w półświatku magobohemy. Danny martwił się o Remusa – o Rudolfa zresztą także, chociaż w nieco mniejszym stopniu – nie przyznawał się jednak do tego, bo, jak twierdził, tego rodzaju sentymenty zupełnie do niego nie pasowały. Sprawy należało zostawić ich własnemu biegowi._

_Poza tym mógł się przecież mylić. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz w życiu._

_– Irlandczyk nadchodzi! – usłyszał głos Lestrange’a. – Chodź no tu, Dan, i powiedz temu nieukowi, że nie ma bladego pojęcia o Cesarstwie Rzymskim. I niech się lepiej nie odzywa, bo zmieszam go z błotem!_

_– Nie będziesz miał z tym większych problemów – odparł O’Neil i ruszył w kierunku stolika przyjaciół. – Leje, że hej, ledwo dotarłem. Aura wisielców!_

_– Ja bym powiedział, że pogoda zaiste barowa – stwierdził Remus, który jak zwykle bawił się ołówkiem. Ostatnio nie rozstawał się ze swoim notatnikiem, jakby Wena Twórcza nie dawała mu spokoju. – I rzeknij temu nadętemu arystokracie, że jego tezy nie mają pokrycia. Bo biedak chyba nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy._

_– Pax, bracia. – Danny łyknął absyntu. – Nie wiem, o co wam idzie, ale niewiedza bywa często bywa błogosławieństwem. Zagramy w tysiąca? – wyjął z kieszeni talię wymiętych kart._

_Rudolf skrzywił się nieznacznie._

_– Czy my wyglądamy na ostatnich naiwnych? Schowaj to natychmiast, toż wszyscy wiedzą, że znaczone. Możemy zagrać. Ale karty pożyczymy od barmana._

_– Dobra, dobra. – Danny podniósł ręce do góry w geście poddania. – Skoczę po talię do Henry’ego..._

_– Ja skoczę – przerwał mu Remus i wstał. – Ślizgonom nie można ufać._

_– Ale gramy na forsę._

_– A ty myślałeś, że na co? Na piniowe orzeszki?_

 

*

 

Gdy Danny zobaczył Remusa, pożałował, że ostatnią partię fałszywej Ognistej Whisky opchnął kilka godzin wcześniej bardzo zdesperowanemu Krukonowi z szóstego roku. Jego redakcyjny kolega wyglądał bowiem tak, jakby brakowało mu do szczęścia co najmniej kilku głębszych. Niestety, alkoholu nie było, a skręty, którymi Danny kusił Remusa przez ścianę, istniały wyłącznie w alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

– Czytałem Stronice – oświadczył na wstępie, żeby nie było niedomówień. – I nie wierzę, że Rudolf Lestrange brał w tym udział. Przecież on nie jeździł nawet na polowania, bo twierdził, że to nieestetyczny sport! Myślisz, że byłby w stanie wpaść do szpitala i z zimną krwią wymordować pacjentów?

Lupin  siedział w pobliżu zlewu. Milczał.

– Rudi nie jest mordercą – ciągnął Danny. – Nie jest. To nie w jego stylu!

– Rudolf bawi się w Raskolnikowa. – Remus nawet nie spojrzał na O’Neila. – I dlatego jest zdolny do wszystkiego.

– Co...?

– W Raskolnikowa, Dan. Będzie cierpiał, być może zwariuje, ale nie przestanie zabijać. Jest uparty. Jeśli coś sobie wmówi, nikt go nie przekona, żeby zmienił zdanie. Przecież go znasz.

– Znam – zgodził się O’Neil. – Dłużej od ciebie. I dlatego nie wierzę, że kierował tą akcją. Widziałeś, kto zginął? Henry, barman z Bunkierka. Marcus Garrick, satyryk z „Igiełek”. Czarna Annie... pamiętasz, jaka była śliczna? Naprawdę nazywała się Anna Shaw, mogłeś nie wiedzieć, posługiwaliśmy się przecież pseudonimami... – widząc, że Remus zbladł, dodał. – No tak. Zdaje się, że wyjątkowo pobieżnie przejrzałeś Stronice. Wielka szkoda. Może ich dogłębna analiza nauczyłaby cię rozumu.

– Annie... Annie nie żyje?

– I owszem. Edda, czyli Barbara Pettkinson, również. Przyjaźniłeś się z Eddą, prawda? Poszła do Munga na zmianę opatrunku, miała problemy ze stopą, więc została na noc. Cóż, trafiła nie w porę.

Danny zorientował się, że przesadził, gdy Remus zerwał się na równe nogi i uderzył pięściami w ścianę. Potem oparł czoło o chłodne kafelki i przez długi czas stał w bezruchu, jak spetryfikowany. Już lepiej by było, gdyby znowu zaczął krzyczeć, albo wpadł w histerię, myślał O’Neil. Taką bezgłośną rozpacz o wiele trudniej wytrzymać.

– Remus... – Głos mu złagodniał. – Remus, chodźmy stąd. Słyszałem, że Dumbledore organizuje spotkanie dla siódmorocznych, mówi się, że zaczyna werbować uczniów.

– Remus, nie obwiniaj się, to bez sensu! Stary Drops na pewno wie więcej, niż urzędasy z Ministerstwa, dowiemy się, jak było naprawdę. A Rudi niedługo da znać i wyjaśni...

– Niczego nie wyjaśni. – Remus wyprostował się gwałtownie, jego spojrzenie było ostre jak sztylet. – Od Bożego Narodzenia nie mam z nim kontaktu. Wiesz, co jest najgorsze, Dan? On chciał ze mną porozmawiać, przyszedł, a ja kazałem mu się wynosić. Może mógłbym go powstrzymać. Przekonać. Może wyjechałby za granicę. Teraz jest już za późno, a jak spotkamy się kiedyś w jakimś zaułku i będę musiał z nim walczyć, to...

– Przestań!

– ...to przysięgam, że palnę sobie w łeb Avadą! Szkoda, że nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej.

Danny wiedział, że musi się uspokoić, najlepiej natychmiast. Powiedział Remusowi, że nie wierzy w winę Lestrange’a, ale nie mówił prawdy. Raskolnikow... Literatura zabija. Czasami, niestety, w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa.

– Idziemy – oświadczył w końcu, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Trzeba coś robić, działać. W przeciwnym razie obu nam odbije i będą nas zeskrobywać z posadzki.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, jakby toczyli myślowy pojedynek. A potem Remus powoli skinął głową.

 

*

 

Przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do Wielkiej Sali zebrał się tłumek siódmorocznych, którzy niecierpliwie oczekiwali dyrektora. Atmosfera była przedziwna, ekscytacja mieszała się z nieufnością. Nikt nie wiedział, co planuje Dumbledore, równie dobrze mógł ich zachęcać do walki, jak i odesłać do domów i zamknąć Hogwart na cztery spusty. Trudno powiedzieć, która opcja była bardziej przerażająca.

– Lunatyk! – krzyknął James, gdy tylko zauważył przyjaciela. Ruszył w jego kierunku, tratując tych, którzy stanęli mu na drodze. Od razu posypały się nieprzychylne komentarze, trzeba było przecież jakoś odreagować stres.

Danny zamierzał wtopić się w tłumek znajomych z Domu, ale poczuł, że ktoś przytrzymuje go za przedramię. Nieco zdezorientowany, stanął.

– Zostań – poprosił Remus.

Ślizgon odburknął coś w odpowiedzi, nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca. Nie zareagował na wrogie spojrzenie Pottera, nie odezwał się też, gdy tamten próbował go sprowokować. To nie był dobry czas na kłótnie, a już na pewno nie – na bijatyki. Zresztą Remus faktycznie potrzebował wsparcia, paradoksalnie, żeby stawić czoła najbliższym.

– Gdzieś ty się, do diabła, podziewał?! – krzyczał Potter. – Wiesz, jak się martwiliśmy?! Dwie godziny lataliśmy po zamku, żeby cię znaleźć, a ty się szlajasz z jakimś podejrzanym... elementem. Sumienia nie masz!

I to jest właśnie problem, pomyślał Danny. Sumienie. Nawet nie wiesz, Potter, jak bardzo takie sumienie może dokuczyć. Jesteś cholernym szczęściarzem, skoro nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy.

– Musiałem sobie to wszystko ułożyć w głowie, Jim. – Remus starał się zachowywać naturalnie. – No wiesz, atak na Munga. To... to trudne.

– Dlatego będziemy walczyć! – Potter gestykulował zamaszyście. – Skopiemy tyłki tym gnojom! Jesteśmy na siódmym roku, na wylocie. Umiemy już wszystko, co trzeba.

– Nie potrafimy zabijać – powiedział Remus. – Ja nie potrafię. I bardzo nie chciałbym się nauczyć.

James potrząsnął głową i wzruszył ramionami.

– Jeśli my ich nie pozabijamy, oni pozabijają nas. To proste!

Danny uśmiechnął się nieładnie, ale nie skomentował. Dla Pottera wszystko było proste jak kij od miotły. I przejrzyste jak zasady quidditcha.

– Dumbledore! – ktoś syknął i rozmowy natychmiast umilkły. Wszyscy wpatrzyli się w wysoką postać, która powoli zmierzała w kierunku drzwi. Niektórzy poczuli ulgę, sama obecność dyrektora koiła nerwy. Inni, mniej ufni, a może bardziej skrzywdzeni przez los, nie ukrywali niepokoju. I wrogości. Wbrew pozorom nie tylko Ślizgoni należeli do tej grupy.

– Wejdźcie do środka – powiedział dyrektor, przerywając ciszę, która ciążyła bardziej, niż poprzedzający ją harmider.  – Za chwilę wszystko wam wytłumaczę.

Nie musi pan, myślał Danny O’Neil, wślizgując się do Wielkiej Sali w ślad za Remusem. Ja przecież wszystko doskonale rozumiem. Dlatego za dwa, trzy dni rzucę szkołę, i zaciągnę się na statek. Nie przeczę, jestem szubrawcem, ale mordercą być nie zamierzam – ani po jednej, ani po drugiej stronie barykady.

To nie ta bajka, dyrektorze.

I kompletnie nietrafiony morał.

 

*

 

Rudolf Lestrange pozwolił żołnierzom się rozejść – skorzystali skwapliwie, a po chwili, zza drzwi dwóch ogromnych sal noclegowych, zaczęły dobiegać szmery rozmów. Ktoś nawet grał na harmonijce, nieudolne dźwięki niemile kąsały słuch.

Byli zbyt zmęczeni, żeby spać. I zbyt przerażeni, żeby się do tego przyznać.

Lestrange wsłuchiwał się przez moment w to wszystko, co działo się tuż za ścianą, ale nie próbował szukać sensu w urywkach zdań. Chciał po prostu, choć przez chwilę poczuć, że nie jest sam, i że to, co się stało kilka godzin wcześniej, nie dotyczy wyłącznie jego.

Gdy przyłapał się na tym pragnieniu, poczuł wściekłość.

W łazience włożył głowę pod strumień zimnej wody. Nie wolno dać się opętać głupim myślom, przekonywał sam siebie, nie wtedy, gdy kości zostały rzucone, a rzeka ostatecznie przekroczona! Nie ma odwrotu. Odwrót został zasypany gruzem, pod którym śmierć znalazła większa część pacjentów szpitala świętego Munga. Zresztą ucieczka oznaczałaby przecież klęskę, po której nie można się już podnieść. A on nie chciał... nie mógł sobie jeszcze na to pozwolić.

Przez moment wydawało mu się, że widzi w lustrze kogoś, kogo z całą pewnością widzieć nie powinien. Przetarł oczy i znajoma twarz zniknęła, jak mgła o świcie. Ale niepokój pozostał. Należało go jak najszybciej w sobie zdławić – Rudolf był uparty i doskonale nad sobą panował, zawsze też dotrzymywał obietnic.

Dlatego tak rzadko je składał.

 

_Tytoń w fajce skończył się nieodwołalnie, więc musieli przerzucić się na papierosy, kiepskie, jak wszystko w tych czasach. Danny marudził, że świat schodzi na psy, ale miał na myśli przede wszystkim pieniądze, które przegrał. Rudolf też przegrał, było mu to jednak całkowicie obojętne, bo przecież i tak Remus kupił za tę forsę absyntu dla całej trójki. Pili więc, palili, i przeważnie milczeli, żeby nie spłoszyć nastroju. Arabska sala Bunkierka znalazła się nagle w całkiem innej rzeczywistości, daleko od Riddle’a i jego chorych pomysłów._

_– Żądam rewanżu – oświadczył Daniel. – Rzucam ci w twarz rękawicę, mości Remusie, tu chodzi o honor O’Neilów!_

_– Schowaj honor do pustego portfela, który nosisz w kieszeni na tyłku – parsknął Remus. – I nie drażnij lwa, albowiem może ci odgryźć ten twój ślizgoński czerep! Zresztą i tak wydałem już wszystko, co do grosza – dodał pojednawczo. – Nie mam nawet na autobus do domu._

_Rudolf nie zamierzał włączać się do dyskusji, alkohol przyjemnie odrealniał i kołysał zmysły. Szkoda, że nie umiem malować, myślał, patrząc na Remusa, w którego czuprynie migotały ciepłe odblaski świec. Bo gdybym potrafił, to dzisiaj z pewnością spłodziłbym arcydzieło._

_– Masz do domu pięć minut piechotą, więc nie pieprz mi tu o autobusach. – Danny nie zamierzał dać za wygraną. – O Apollinie – wyciągnął ręce w kierunku sufitu. – Dlaczego pokarałeś mnie towarzystwem tego wierszoklety od siedmiu boleści? Za cóż muszę tak cierpieć?_

_– Za niewinność. – W oczach Remusa tańczyły złośliwe chochliki. – I za trzęsienie ziemi w Chinach... Rudolf, śpisz, czy kontemplujesz?_

_– Myślę... – odezwał się Lestrange, nie zważając na pełne niedowierzania okrzyki przyjaciół. – Myślę, że przypadła mi rola głosu rozsądku. Czas się zbierać, panowie. Dochodzi piąta._

_Faktycznie, było już bardzo późno… albo bardzo wcześnie, jeżeli spojrzeć na tę kwestię od drugiej strony. A oni, niestety, nie mogli sobie pozwolić na przespanie całego dnia._

_Miasto powoli budziło się do życia, ptaki zapowiadały rychłe nadejście świtu._

_– To co, jutro o tej samej porze? – zapytał Remus, gdy zostali sami. Danny chwilę wcześniej pożegnał się i skręcił w boczną ulicę._

_Rudolf nie odpowiedział od razu. Patrzył w ciemne jeszcze, bezgwiezdne niebo, a myślami błądził daleko._

_– Zobaczymy – mruknął w odpowiedzi. – Zobaczymy._

 

Z lustra patrzyły na niego szarozielone oczy, jego własne. Jeszcze raz przemył je wodą, żeby odgonić senność, czekało go przecież zebranie sztabowe. Dowódca oczekiwał dokładnego sprawozdania z akcji.

Nie umiem się modlić, Boże, nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem i robić nie zamierzam. Ale jeśli istniejesz, to proszę cię, nie, ja rozkazuję, trzymaj go jak najdalej ode mnie!

Bo jeśli nie...

Potrząsnął głową, odtrącając nieprzyjemne myśli. Poprawił mundur, przeczesał palcami włosy i wyprężył się na baczność, jakby oddawał honory wyższemu od siebie rangą oficerowi. 

Za pięć minut zaczynało się zebranie, a Lord Voldemort nie tolerował spóźnień.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie powstało w 2008 roku jako prezent urodzinowy dla Ori.


End file.
